Arti Wanita
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Wanita itu pondasi sedangkan Pria itu atap. Lalu dinding itu adalah kesetiaan mereka berdua Dan lantai adalah titik dasar mereka mengawali hubungan mereka./"Salah aku menjawab dengan namamu? Kau satu-satunya jawaban yang menjawab segalanya. "/"Shh—terserah kau saja—aah… sial, kau mempermainkanku!"./"Karena takdir mempersatukan kita, hm. Aku mencintaimu…"/ Rated M


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arti Wanita © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Satu—ah tiga buku tebal telah berhasil dibaca oleh seorang wanita berambut ikal cokelat yang ia kuncir ke atas. Buku-buku itu ia dapat dari perpustakaan milik keluarga suaminya, betapa ia menyukai hobi ini sampai seharian hanya untuk membaca deretan kalimat panjang di dalam buku itu. Dirinya tidak sadar kalau sang suami telah duduk di kursi malas dengan memejamkan matanya lelah.

Pria beriris kelabu itu merenggangkan otot dan menatap buku apa lagi yang menjadi _santapan_ istrinya itu. Dia berdecak kesal akan kecuekan sang istri yang lebih sibuk membaca dibandingkan dengan menyambut suaminya sendiri.

"Ehm, Mione…"

Merasa terusik, Hermione menutup bukunya lalu melotot kaget kalau suaminya sudah duduk manis di kursi—yang berhadapan dengannya. Segera ia layangkan tatapan tajam kepada pria yang ia nikahi empat tahun itu, tapi sang suami menanggapinya santai.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tuding Hermione melempar buku pada suaminya

"Ouch…" ringis Draco mengelus bahunya lalu memegang buku yang dilempar istrinya. "Sejak kau sibuk dengan buku-buku itu. Kau tidak mendengarkan suara hentakan sepatuku dan suara memanggilmu, miris sekali nasibku." lanjutnya

"_Sorry_, Draco. Karena buku-buku ini lebih mengasyikan dibandingkan dengan dirimu," tanggap cuek wanita meminum air putih lagi.

_Ctak_…

Draco beranjak darisana lalu duduk di sebelah sang istri, kemudian meletakkan di meja. Netra kelabu melirik judul yang bertuliskan _"A thousand is meaning woman_.", dan iris matanya melirik sang istri.

"Kau membaca ini, _dear_?" imbuh Draco menggoyangkan buku itu di depan Hermione.

Dengan mengerucut sebal, "memang tidak boleh membacanya?" gerutu Hermione .

"Pasti kau mengambilnya di rak paling atas, hm?" Draco pun membuka halaman pertama pada buku itu, "ini koleksi _mum_."

"Ya, aku mengambilnya karena penasaran, Draco. Sekarang berikan padaku," ucap Hermione mengambil paksa buku yang berada di genggaman suaminya.

"Membaca buku ini sampai tidak menyadari aku pulang," desis Draco menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebal kemudian menyentilkan dahi istrinya.

Hermione tidak menanggapi perkataan suaminya bahkan melanjutkan membaca deretan kalimat di buku itu. Anak tunggal Lucius Malfoy memilih melepaskan pakaiannya dan melemparkan ke sembarangan arah hingga mendapat pelototan dari istrinya. Draco hanya terkekeh kecil dan merapalkan mantra _Accio_ dari tongkatnya dan mengambil—gelas yang berisi cokelat, tentunya milik Hermione.

"Dracooo, itu cokelat milikku!" pekik Hermione.

Dengan cuek, Draco menghabiskan cokelat itu. "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja di mulutku." Seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

Sahabat dari Harry dan Ron ini membuang muka dan memilih untuk melanjutkan membacanya, sedangkan Draco terus menganggu istrinya dengan merapalkan mantra-mantra sampai pria itu menatap dari samping istrinya.

"Scor sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, bahkan sebelum kau pulang, Draco."

"Padahal aku ingin menceritakan cerita tentang _Quiddicth_ ke putra kecilku," gumam Draco.

"Dan sayangnya, Scor sudah tidur—dan sebaiknya hentikan merapal mantra itu atau ku kirim burung kenari dan mengacak rambutmu, Draco!"

Draco meletakkan tongkatnya di meja, entah kenapa dia memilih untuk menghentikannya daripada rambutnya di acak oleh burung kenari. Iapun berbaring di pangkuan Hermione dan memainkan rambut ikal istrinya. Hermione tersentak kaget dan hendak memukul buku itu di wajah suaminya namun diurungkannya.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang seperti saat di Hogwarts dulu," gumam Draco memilin-milinkan rambut Hermione.

"Hhh, saat itu kau senang memainkan rambutku sampai tatanannya menjadi rusak, dasar!" tukas Hermione meletakkan buku itu di sampingnya.

"Karena rambutmu indah, _dear_," imbuh Draco.

Wajah Hermione memanas dan tangannya mencubit pipi suaminya. "Sejak kapan mantan ketua murid putra ini pintar menggombal, huh?"

"Sakiit, _dear_. Kau suka sekali mencubit wajahku, bagaimana kalau aku tidak tampan lagi?" kilah Draco.

"Dasar narsis!" ucap Hermione tersenyum tipis.

Draco suka dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajah cantik sang istri. Entah kenapa dia mengingat pertama kalinya Hermione tersenyum tulus padanya. Jarang sekali, dia menunjukkan senyuman itu dan hanya terhitung beberapa kali saat mereka bersekolah shir Hogwarts.

"Semenjak kau menjadi istriku, dirimu selalu tersenyum padaku. Tapi, kenapa saat di Hogwarts tidak?" tanya Draco.

"Dulu kau sangat arogan… menyebalkan… harga diri tinggi dan semua yang buruk ada padamu, Draco."

Anak tunggal Lucius Malfoy ini bangkit dan menatap iris cokelat madu milik istrinya. "Benarkah, _love_? Lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" imbuh Draco.

Hermione memukul dada suaminya dengan pelan. "Itu aku tidak tahu, kau yang bersalah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.. si arogan nomor satu!" Kilahnya.

Tangan kiri Draco memegang dagu Hermione dan memaksa istrinya menatap netra kelabunya. "Seharusnya kau yang bersalah, _love_. Kau mampu membuat harga diriku jatuh untuk mendapatkanmu, _Miss-know-it-all_…" ucapnya.

"_Well_, kita semua salah. Jangan mempersalahkan siapapun!" tukas Hermione.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menyalahkanku, _love_?" imbuh Draco menampilkan seringai kecilnya.

"Arghh,…" Hermione melepas paksa tangan kiri suami dari dagunya namun nihil, tidak bisa.

Perlahan namun pasti pewaris tunggal Malfoy ini mengecup bibir manis istrinya dengan lembut. Sontak, Hermione terkejut tapi aroma parfum yang masih melekat dan menguar di tubuh suaminya mampu dirinya diam. Mendapati sang istri tidak berkutik, Draco mendorong tubuh Hermione hingga ia berada dibawah sedangkan dirinya di atas.

Dengan kedua tangan menumpu di kedua sisi, Draco melepas kecupan itu lalu menatap intens istrinya. Darah didalam keduanya berdesir pelan untuk melakukan itu, gelora yang membara di antara mereka tak bisa dibendung lagi. Namun sang pria lebih pintar untuk melakukannya dengan lambat.

"Ingat di Hogwarts dulu, saat bermain _Truth or Dare_ bersama mereka hm?" tangan Darco mengelus permukaan halus wajah istrinya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Harry padaku?" imbuh Draco.

Mendengar perkataan Draco itu membuat Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. Dia ingat saat Harry—sahabatnya mengajukan pertanyaan pada Draco. Entah apa yang merasuki Draco menjawab dengan santai dan membuatnya membeku sesaat. Itu disaat mereka sebelum pergi untuk liburan musim dingin.

"_Yap, kau kena tuan Draco…" kekeh Ron menepuk pundak anak tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu._

_Draco memutar matanya bosan. "Baiklah, Harry. Aku memilih True. Ajukan pertanyaanmu segera," tukasnya._

_Harry berdehem pelan. "…Apa arti wanita bagimu, Draco?"_

_Sejenak ketua murid baik putra maupun putri mengerutkan dahinya minus beberapa pasang mata yang mengetahui hal itu. Ginny memberi cengiran kecil pada pacarnya—Harry, sedangkan Luna tersenyum tipis. Hermione memandang bingung kepada sahabatnya kecuali Draco._

"…_Arti wanita bagiku hanya dua kata."_

_Pahlawan Hogwarts menduga kalau Draco akan menjawab itu. "Lalu apa dua kata itu, Draco?" pancing Harry._

_Dengan menampilkan seringai kecilnya, Draco melirik lalu menatap Hermione. " Dua kata itu.. adalah dia—" jari telunjuknya mengarah ke ketua murid putri. "…Hermione Granger…"_

_Hermione membeku dan melotot ketua murid putra sedangkan—sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Draco terkejut sesaat lalu melirik Harry dan dibalas dengan senyumannya. Sudah diduga mereka menjebakku, pikir Draco dalam hati. _

"Dracoo, kenapa kau menjawab dengan namaku sih? Seharusnya arti, bukan siapa?" tuding Hermione.

Ayah dari Scorpius Malfoy ini tidak menjawab malah ia menjilat telinga istrinya, hingga sensasi geli dan desahan pelan keluar di bibir Hermione. Draco menyeringai tipis dan menatap lebih dekat dengan menempelkan dahinya di dahi wanitanya.

"Salah aku menjawab dengan namamu? Kau satu-satunya jawaban yang menjawab segalanya. Tidak perlu bertele-tele dan boros kalimat," tukas Draco.

"Itu bukan arti, Draco!" geram Hermione.

"Baiklah, _love_. Arti wanita menurutku adalah satu pondasi. Pondasi yang—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Draco menggeram kesal dan mempersempit jarak dengan menempelkan hidung mereka berdua. "Kebiasaan memotong perkataanku, _love_."

"Hhh…lanjutkan saj—yaaaaaw—sshh, Dracoo!"

Tanpa sadar tangan yang menumpu sisi sebelah kiri menyelusup dibalik pakaian bagian bawah istrinya, dan memainkan daerah intim milik Hermione dengan lembut. Hermione menatap tajam iris kelabu milik suaminya namun dibalas dengan seringainya lagi.

"…Karena sebuah bangunan membutuhkan sebuah pondasi. Anggap saja laki-laki adalah atap yang akan melindungi apapun, kalau tanpa pondasi. Mana mungkin bangunan itu berdiri dengan kokoh, _love_."

"Shh—lalu bagaimana dengan dinding dan lantai itu—shh.. Dracoo.. berhentilah bermain-main…" desah Hermione.

Draco melepas jari-jari darisana lalu dengan lincahnya tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan istrinya dan, mencari kaitan bra di belakangnya. Hermione mendelik tajam lalu memberi sinyal kalau _jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan…_ akan tetapi lagi dan lagi, dibalas dengan _nikmati saja, love_.

"Kalau lantai adalah cinta kita, _dear_. Karena lantai itu titik dasar dimana awal hubungan kita. Lalu dinding adalah kesetiaan kita untuk mempertahankan dan melindungi hubungan jikalau ada yang menghancurkan hubungan kita," jelas Draco.

Sebelum Hermione mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, Draco membungkam bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Nyonya Draco Malfoy ini mempertahankan untuk tidak membuka bibirnya namun pria itu tidak kehabisan akal. Dirinya berhasil melepaskan pengait bra dan meremas dada istrinya.

Hermione melenguh pelan dan ia membuka aksesnya, tanpa sedetik, Draco memasukkan lidahnya dan mendominasi ciuman mereka berdua. Pagutan mesra mereka berlangsung selama dua menit dan pasokan mereka menipis, keduanya melepas ciuman masing-masing.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menjawab pertanyaan Harry dengan namamu, _love_?" Draco masih meremas dada istrinya.

Pandangan Hermione mengabur karena sentuhan-sentuhan suaminya, dan pikirannya tidak konsentrasi mendengar ucapan Draco. "Shh—terserah kau saja—aah… sial, kau mempermainkanku!"

Orgasme pertama yang dialami Hermione ketika gerakan meremas dadanya yang dilakukan oleh Draco—dengan tempo cepat. "Itu karena satu-satu wanita yang kucintai adalah dirimu. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingimu dan aku bangga memilikimu seutuhnya, _love_. Karena takdir mempersatukan kita, hm. Aku mencintaimu…"

Hermione menarik kepala Draco lalu mencium bibir tipis sang suami. Putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy ini mengulum senyuman tipis karena hanya satu ciuman—itulah jawabannya. Draco pun mengangkat tubuh istrinya dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, _love_. Sudah seminggu tidak mendengar desahanmu," bisik Draco.

Wajah Hermione kembali memanas. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu kali ini, Draco."

"Coba buktikan saja, wanitaku."

"Kau harus—"

"Aku tahu, _love_. Mantra kedap suara untuk kamar kita, tenang saja."

Dan—setelah sampai di kamar mereka, keduanya saling menumpahkan gelora untuk memenuhi kebutuhan masing-masing. Lalu kembali desahan sang wanita menguar di ruangan nan bisu tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang—shh..aah..aku harus menang da—shh, sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Wanita itu pondasi sedangkan Pria itu atap_

_Lalu dinding itu adalah kesetiaan mereka berdua_

_Dan…_

_Lantai adalah titik dasar mereka mengawali hubungan mereka_

_._

_._

_._

_**T**__he __**E**__n__**d**_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

_Oneshot for Fandom Harry Potter Indonesia akhirnya selesai juga, ini juga untuk pelepas stress kuliah. Karena kemungkinan minggu depan sudah mulai sibuk dengan praktek lagi. Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan kata disana sini, karena saya masih belajar untuk terus bergerak maju menuju perbaikan. ^^_

_Spesial for Morena L (Mo) dan Putri Monoarfa (Mput), Maaf jika salah dalam penulisan ^^. Salut deh, sama kalian. Kita bertiga menyukai ketiga pairing yang sama dengan tiga fandom berbeda ^^_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 02 April 2013**_


End file.
